Cuffed
by Wormstache101
Summary: There he was, the Great Dean Winchester... Hand-cuffed to lil' Castiel. I think the title explains it all. Also, Gabriel being Gabriel. Destiel, plus some Sabriel added later.
1. Chapter 1

Gabriel stayed quiet. He didn't like the way Sam was looking at him. It was his, 'You did _not_just do that' look. He didn't know why the kid was staring at him like that... All he did was mess with Dean. Just a little bit. The archangel peered over his shoulder, but had to press his lips together to hold back his laughter. There he was, The Great Dean Winchester... Hand-cuffed to lil' Castiel. The trench coated angel just looked confused and a tad bit uncomfortable. Dean was fuming pissed. Failing, Gabriel let out a fit of laughter, grinning wildly at the scene.

"You son-of-a-bitch, unhand-cuff us right _now!_"

Gabriel's grin formed into a cocky smirk. "Sorry, Deano, no can do~." He snickered. "This is a trick that'll last for as long as I like, and BOY am I liking it!"

"Gabriel!" Sam growled.

But before Sam could show the archangel his bitchface, he was gone, leaving a ticked off Dean, a confused Cas, and an irritated Sam.

Silence filled Bobby's living room, until Castiel suddenly thought now was the appropriate time to say something.

"I-I'm assuming that we are going to be stuck like this for quite some time?"

"So your mojo doesn't work?" Dean asked, perched on the arm of the couch. Castiel stood next to him, their wrists still enclosed with the hand-cuff. The angel sighed, lowering his gaze to frown at the floor.

"I'm afraid not. It seems Gabriel somehow did something to extinguish my powers, excluding me from attempting to free ourselves."

Dean sighed along with the angel, slumping his shoulders and leaning back unconsciously into the couch, causing Cas to lurch sideways as the hand-cuffs that joined the two tugged at his wrist. The angel let out a surprised huff when Dean, again, unconsciously crossed his arms, causing the angel to topple across the hunter's chest. Dean stiffened, and sat upright, uncrossing his arms quickly, allowing Castiel to stand awkwardly at his side. Dean rubbed the back of his head with his free hand in the uncomfortable silence.

"Er... S-sorry," he mumbled, face red, and avoiding the other man's gaze. Cas shrugged, hoping Dean wouldn't be able to notice the blush on his cheeks, and stayed quiet as he kept his bright blue eyes fixed on the buttons that were sewn into his trench coat.

Sam watched the scene through narrowed eyes, silent. There was something troubling him, something he hadn't mentioned to his older brother or to the awkward angel. Finally, into the uncomfortable silence, he spoke up.

"The thing I want to know is why Gabriel did this," he said. Dean automatically shot his head up to glare at his brother.

"Cause he's a dick!" he spat, forehead crinkled in irritation. Castiel frowned, but stayed quiet when Sam spoke again.

"Well, not just that, but why do this to you two?" His brows furrowed in thought. "What's the whole point in this?" He flailed his arms helplessly, shaking his head. "I mean, he's supposedly the Trickster, right? Then where's justice in this?" Sam sighed, rubbing a hand across his face, then glanced around. "Where's Bobby?" he asked suddenly, abandoning his unanswered questions. Maybe the old drunk could help them figure this one out.

"He's out getting s'more beer. Don't know why its taking him so long, though; he's been gone about an hour," Dean replied, standing up and leaving into the kitchen. Cas trailed after him, looking lost with his cuffed wrist extended out in front of him as the two disappeared past Sam's vision. The hunter chuckled at the sight, stood and stretched, then left upstairs to research on his laptop.

As Sam entered his room, he froze in his tracks. Laying on his stomach on Sam's bed, was none other than the damned archangel, Gabriel. The hunter's laptop sat in front of the Trickster, a cherry Tootsie Pop inbetween his jaws. He didn't even look up when the Winchester entered.

"Hiya, Sammy," he greeted, slowly removing his golden eyes to blink at Sam. His left hand lifted to pull the Tootsie Pop out so he could flash a warm, yet mischievous smile at him. His right hand stayed on the keyboard.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sam demanded, strutting forward and snatching his laptop away from the archangel. He flipped it around to see what Gabriel had been doing, and wrinkled his nose in disgust. At the top of the website Gabriel was on were the largely printed letters, Casa Erotica. "You were watching _porn?_" Sam shrieked, throwing a disbelieving glance at the archangel, who shrugged nonchalantly.

"Sometimes I get too tired to do the real deal," he replied, sounding lazy as he rolled onto his back. He stuck the Tootsie Pop back into his mouth, lightly grazing his teeth against the surface. Sam frowned.

"Why are you even here, anyway?" he asked more quietly. Gabriel smirked.

"You see, Sammy boy, a long, long, looong time ago, God cre-"

"You know what I mean!" Sam snapped, setting down the laptop to cross his arms, bitchface in full use now. Gabriel chuckled, then shrugged, looking pleased with himself.

"I dunno. Bored. Wanted to check out how Deano and lil' Cassie were enjoying their gift."

Sam's eyes widened in bewilderment. "Gift?" he exclaimed. "How is hand-cuffing them to each other a gift?"

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Jeez, are you seriously that dumb, Sammy boy?" When Sam just stared back at him blankly, the archangel groaned and sat up, cross-legged. "Man, why do I get the dumb one?" he complained, but ignored Sam's indignant protest and smirked up at him. "You seriously haven't seen it, yet? After all the time you spend with them... I see both of them together for the first time, and see it right then and there?" When Sam just stared at him curiously, Gabriel sighed and shook his head, running his fingers through his slicked back hair. "Man, this'll be hard to explain..."


	2. Chapter 2

Dean leaned over to grab the last beer in the fridge, his cuffed arm extended behind him. He stood upright, popping open the beer, and taking a large swig of it. When he turned around, Cas was right there. In his personal space. Again. Only, this time, the angel couldn't just take a step back with a husk apology, and the two could just pretend like it never happened. Nope. Not this time. Dean lowered his chin, his emerald eyes grazing down to peer at their cuffed hands. He let out a sigh, then suddenly stiffened. Gabriel said he was going to keep them like this for as long as he liked... How was Dean going to take a shower, or even go to the bathroom? Or sleep!

"Something is troubling you," Castiel said slowly, his eyes squinting as he stared intensely at the human. Dean glared at him, their faces inches apart.

"Well, no shit!" he snapped, causing the angel to take an unsure step back, a cautious look upon his face. Dean sighed. He didn't mean to do that.

"I-I am sorry," Castiel mumbled, lowering his gaze shamefully. He had upset Dean. He didn't like doing that. Dean growled, annoyed with himself.

"No, no, man- I- ..I'm sorry," he muttered. He wasn't good with this kind of stuff. "I, uh, I shouldn't have yelled at you, uh, like that."

Castiel raised a curious eyebrow, peering up at the hunter. He gave the smallest of nods, then remained quiet. Dean rubbed his face with his free hand, feeling awkward and ticked off that he couldn't just leave the room and lock himself in his bedroom, watching porn or something on Sam's laptop.

Suddenly, a loud noise that sounded a lot like Sam came from upstairs, distracting Dean for a moment. He instantly grew suspicious. The only people in the house were him, Cas, and Sam, so what happened to make his brother shout like that? Dean let out a growl, and abandoned his beer on the counter, and exited the kitchen to stomp up the stairs. Castiel trailed after him, stumbling at Dean's quick pace.

Gabriel paused, peering past Sam to blink at the shut door. He snickered. "Sorry, Sammy boy, gotta run! Deano is coming, and he is seriously irritated~" he said in a sing-song voice. Sam froze, eyes wide with the information that was just given to him still processing in his mind.

"W-Wait, Gabriel! What the fuck does that mean? You have to be joking? Dean and Cas? Seriously?"

Gabriel snorted. "Dude, think about it- The eye sex, the way Cassie comes the second Deano calls… I mean, you even HEARD him admit that he and Winchester had a more profound bound! Dude, that ain't JUST friendship! There's something there, and I'm sick of watching the both of them fumble over each other. It's time they both see their secret affections towards one another!"

Sam stared at Gabriel, a little taken aback. He didn't know the archangel was so…. "Romantic," he chortled. The Trickster snorted, flicked his finished Tootsie Pop stick at Sam, then gave a girly wave.

"Bye, Honey-Bunch, catch you later~" he purred, winking.

"Sam!"

The hunter whipped around, eyes wide as his brother glared at him with his fists clenched at his sides as he stood in the doorway. Castiel stood behind him, hovering to peer over Dean's shoulder as he blinked in confusion. Sam stuttered, unsure what to say. He peered behind his shoulder, and raised an eyebrow as he laid his eyes on… Nothing. Gabriel must have left right when Dean entered.

"Uh, I'm waiting? What was with all that shouting and shit?" Dean grumbled, eyes flicking throughout his little brother's room, then landed on his laptop, which was now facing them. The corner of his mouth twitched, but he forced back his grin. "You… Were watching… Porn." He didn't say it like a question, but glanced at his brother whose eyes grew wider than they were before, if that was even possible.

"N-No, that's not-"

Dean held up his free hand, smirking. "No, no, I get ya. You're still not fully ready for porn. I understand perfectly."

Sam stared at his brother, looking desperate. "N-No, Dean, this is just a misun-"

Dean stopped him again, the smirk widening into a grin. "Dude. It's all right." He glanced over his shoulder, to snigger at Cas, who was peering at Sam curiously. "C'mon Cas-" he began, but the look on the angel's face made Dean frown. The hunter turned back to Sam, looking suspicious.

Finally, Castiel tipped his head to the side in that familiar manner. "Sam, what's in your hair?" he asked calmly into the silence. Dean raised an eyebrow, and squinted at his younger brother. His eyes widened, and he let out a hearty laugh.

"Dude! You eat candy while watching porn? Sounds just like the Trickster!" he cackled, and Sam's hands instantly whipped up to run through his hair, trying to find the Tootsie Pop stick. His hands curled around it, angry and irritated that Gabriel had gotten him into this. He couldn't tell Dean he was talking to the archangel, because his brother would want to know what he wanted… Sam sighed, then put on his best bitchface and threw the Tootsie Pop stick at Dean, hitting him right on the forehead.

"Just get outta my room!" he snapped indignantly, and Dean laughed again, tugging Cas away, and shutting the door.

"Enjoy your porn and candy!" his brother shouted from halfway down the stairs. Sam growled, clenching his fists.

"Gabriel, you so fucking owe me."


	3. Chapter 3

"Cas, God dammit, I said don't look!"

"But I've never been able to experience this before-"

"Cas, humans don't do this, so freaking turn around!"

"I apologize…"

Sam sniggered to himself from where he sat on the couch, his laptop balancing on his stomach. He glanced over to his left, where he could see the bathroom door slightly ajar down the hall, and Castiel was standing in the gap, his cuffed arm held out behind him, while Dean did his 'business'. The angel looked a bit disappointed, which made Sam feel a bit weird as he remembered what Gabriel had told him. He sighed, rubbing his face, then turned back to his laptop.

"Hey, Bobby, found anything?" he asked the older hunter, who was sitting at his desk, face stuck in an even older book. He had returned not long after the incident Gabriel gratefully handed over to Sam, making him look like a creep with the porn and candy. The man grunted, not saying anything else, which most likely meant 'no'. The youngest Winchester sighed, and began clicking in and out of pages, searching for anything on how to break a Trickster's spell- if that was even possible.

"Please, for the love of God, tell me you found something," Dean's irritated voice came from the front of the living room, Castiel frowning beside him.

"Do not use my father's name in vain, Dean."

"Oh my _GOD_, shut up."

The angel's frown deepened, but he didn't say anything else. Bobby rolled his eyes, finally looking up from the book.

"One: No I haven't found anything. Two: Shuddap, ya idjits. You're both arguing like an old married couple."

_That_ sure got Dean to shut his mouth. Although, it didn't make the glare go away. Castiel fidgeted in the silence. Sam sighed.

"How 'bout we all take a break, get some sleep, and start again in the morning?"

Dean immediately froze. "N-No, me and Cas can continue researching!" he stuttered, body stiff. Sam and Bobby exchanged curious glances, then peered back at the two.

"Uh… Whatever floats yer boat, kid," Bobby said slowly, standing up with a grunt. He left down the hall, to his room. Sam pushed his laptop off of himself, stood up and stretched, then turned to head up the stairs. He nodded to his brother.

"See you guys in the morning."

Dean gave his little brother a slight nod, watched him disappear up the stairs, then let out a defeated sigh when he and Cas were alone. He rubbed his face. The angel blinked at Dean, looking concerned.

"Is everything all right, Dean?" he asked seriously. The hunter frowned at the man he was cuffed to.

"Oh yeah, I'm just great! Earlier today I was woke graciously to the goddamn Trickster hand-cuffing me to a freaking virgin angel!" He glared at Cas. "I'm just peachy!" Castiel stared at Dean for several moments, quiet. The eldest Winchester suddenly wondered if he had hurt his feelings, when the angel finally spoke.

"…That… Was sarcasm."

Dean's left eye twitched, and he held himself back, trying ever so hard not to strangle the man next to him. "Of course it was!" he snapped. "And the best part of it is that I'm hand-cuffed to a complete idiot of an angel, that can barely tell what sarcasm is- and is so utterly and completely gullible!" Dean panted, trembling from his rant. Suddenly, the hurt was clearly visible in Castiel's eyes, and the angel turned away from Dean, lowering his gaze. The hunter instantly regretted his words.

"L-Look, C-Cas, I didn't mean that... I just-"

"I understand perfectly, Dean," Castiel cut him off, voice lacking any emotion, expression completely blank as the angel stared at the floor. Dean didn't like that look. It was a look that didn't suit Cas at all. Well, the angel had wore it for a long time when they first met, but had relaxed into a more… human being.

"Seriously, I didn't mean it. I was angry-"

Castiel cut him off again. "Dean."

He didn't say anything else, but the forcefulness in his voice made Dean's throat go dry. The angel finally looked at him, and Dean was the one to tear his eyes away. He couldn't look into those bright, pain-filled blue eyes. It was too awful. And the worst part was that Dean couldn't hide away. They were stuck like this, so he was forced to endure the awkward and heart wrenching silence that went on for a few hours while they researched.

The thing Dean feared the most was sleeping. How is he going to sleep? That'd be way too uncomfortable, even for Cas. Maybe he could just not sleep? Cas didn't have to sleep, so maybe Dean wouldn't need to?

"That's so stupid," he muttered under his breath, irritated with himself for being that foolish. Like that could happen. Cas glanced over at Dean from the book he was reading. They were sitting next to each other, of course, since they couldn't even get five feet away from one another.

"What was that?" the angel suddenly said, snapping Dean from his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh- Uh, um, nothing… Just something in this article…" he mumbled, turning back to Sam's laptop, that was on his lap. Castiel nodded slowly, but didn't press any further. Dean gulped. This was too awkward, and he was getting really tired.

* * * * *

When Sam left upstairs, he wasn't all that surprised to find that familiar shape lying on his bed when he opened his bedroom door. He _was_ surprised, however, when he found that familiar shape lying on his bed reading his father's journal. He tensed, growing angry.

"What are you doing with that?" he growled, reaching out to take it, but Gabriel swerved away, out of Sam's reach, still reading with his back to the human.

"Hold on, I just got to a really good part," he whispered, and Sam stood straight, crossing his arms to glare down at the Trickster. He grinned, and began reading aloud, " 'May 2. Sammy is twelve years old today. He's a handful. Spends all of his time on the computer, unless he's arguing with me. I can't understand him, and he doesn't try to understand me. Typical father-son trouble-' "

"Where did you get that?" he muttered, cutting him off. He's read that journal a thousand times. He knew what was coming after that. Gabriel ignored him.

" '-but it feels worse because neither one of us can talk about what happened to his mother. He wants to be in one place, live a normal life…' " Gabriel stopped, noticing Sam was trembling as he glanced over his shoulder. He sighed, and shut the journal, holding it out to the hunter as he turned around to face him. "Sorry- I get curious." He shrugged as Sam snatched it away from him, glaring at the archangel.

"Well you don't need to read it out loud. I already know everything inside that journal."

They stood there for a few moments, in silence- Sam just standing there, clutching the journal tightly in his hands, Gabriel sitting cross-legged on the youngest Winchester's bed, a Hershy bar in his right hand.

"That journal is really sad," Gabriel murmured after several minutes. Sam didn't snap a snarky remark, or scream at him, only tightened his grip on the journal. He nodded slightly, afraid that if he said anything, his voice would break. Instead, Gabriel sighed, stretched, and jumped off the bed. "Well, I best be on my-" He froze, golden eyes suddenly vacant. Sam narrowed his eyes, peering at the Trickster curiously. Suddenly, Gabe was back, blinking. "Well, crap. Looks like my project isn't going well…" Sam frowned.

"What? You mean Dean and Cas? What happened?"

"Seems like Deano is an idiot, and hurt lil' Cassie's feelings!" Gabriel pouted. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Should we- er… I – do something?" Sam asked, tipping his head to the side. Gabriel shook his head, placing his hands on his hips.

"You've got a lot to learn 'bout romance, kiddo," he chuckled. "First things first- Don't interfere."

"But you're the one who meddled! You friggin' hand-cuffed them to each other!" Sam frowned at the archangel, who sniggered.

"But I'm the one helping the idiots, so I'm an exception." Before Sam could retort, Gabriel continued, "Rule number two: Let the master handle everything." He winked and smirked at the taller man, then chuckled to himself when he noticed the blush form on Sam's cheeks. Sam quickly turned away crossly, frowning at the door.

"Oh, jeez, just go, already, _MASTER!_" he grumbled sarcastically. Gabriel let out a fake giggle, and pretended to fan himself with his hand.

"Oh, Sammy, I get so tingly when you get all forceful like that~"

"GET OUT."


	4. Chapter 4

Dean shifted in his sleep, rubbing his face on the pillow he was breathing into. Suddenly, he froze. He didn't remember falling asleep… He didn't move. The hunter decided to check on his senses, and see what he could tell. He could tell that it was night time, seeing how when he opened his eyes, the room around him was pitch black. So it was still late. He could feel he was obviously lying on a bed, and that someone was beside him- Dean stiffened. Someone was lying next to him. _Oh shit!_ he thought frantically, temporarily forgetting about the hand-cuffs, and jerked to the side in a frenzy to get away from the so-thought stranger, falling off the bed and pulling the person next to him toppling onto the floor on him. He lay there, a bit stunned, and grunted at the sudden weight that was on him.

Apparently, Sam chose that exact moment to come tromping in, WITHOUT KNOCKING, to tell him Bobby might have found something. The lights flicked on.

"Dean-" The younger Winchester froze in his tracks, hand still on the doorknob, the other hand still placed on the light switch, eyes wide in shock. "I-I- er, I- I didn't mean to intrude!" he stuttered. Dean's eyes flew wildly from Cas to Sam, then tried to scramble away, only to make himself cry out as the metal dug into his skin. Sam began backing up, feeling awkward. Dean tried to get to his brother before he left to babble to Bobby.

"S-Sam, n-no, it's not what it looks like! This is just a huge misunderstanding!"

Sam suddenly grinned, a mischievous grin that he only wore when he was about to pull a prank on Dean. "Oh, no, no, I get ya. You're still not fully ready for coming out of the closet. I understand perfectly."

Dean's mouth dropped open as he stared at his little brother in horror. He had pretty much said that to Sam the day before, with the porn and candy, only this time Sam flipped it around on him. "N-No, Sammy, that's not what hap-"

Sam snickered, oh-so pleased with himself he got to do this. "It's alright, man. I'll just leave and let you two continue~" He turned and shut the door, pausing to hear his brother swear loudly. Sam laughed all the way down stairs.

Dean let out a groan, turning to the trench coated angel that sat cross-legged in front of him. "Why were we in bed-_together?_" he asked half-heartedly, shoulders slumped as he stared, defeated, at Cas. The angel stared blankly at Dean, blue eyes cold.

"You fell asleep while researching. I took the liberty of carrying you upstairs, so you could sleep more comfortably."

Dean flinched at the harshness in Castiel's tone. _'He must still be angry about my outburst last night…'_ Dean thought guiltily.

"….H..Hey, Cas," he started hesitantly. The angel didn't reply, but stared at him, waiting. Dean gulped, forcing himself to meet the angel's hard stare. He wasn't good at these things. Apologizing and having chick-flicks were Sam's area. He tried again. "Cas, let's talk about this."

"There's nothing to talk about, Dean," Castiel replied flatly. Dean sighed, than decided to just go through with it.

"Man, cut that crap out. We're hand-cuffed to each other. I was a bitch and said some pretty fucked up stuff. I'm honest to Go-" He paused, then gritted his teeth. "I'm honestly _sorry_." Dean tucked in his chin, squaring his shoulders. He waited for Cas to explode on him. He was ready for his anger.

But it didn't come. Instead, the angel's cold expression grew soft, and a delicate smile replaced his straight line for a mouth. Dean blinked, peering into those beautiful pool blue eyes, growing lost in them for a moment, but returned to himself when the angel spoke.

"You are forgiven, Dean," he murmured, looking satisfied. Dean grinned, glad he got that out of the way.

"Alright! No more chick-flick moments, now, got it?" He heaved himself up, tugging his cuffed wrist, waiting for the angel to hurry up. "Let's get down stairs-" He froze. "Oh shit. Sam probably snitched to Bobby! Man, we can't go down there!" he groaned. Castiel chuckled.

"Dean, I'm sure they won't make fun. After all, it… it isn't true- And it was a mere misunderstanding…. and very bad timing."

Dean sighed, pouting at the floor, mumbled a, "Whatever," and suddenly looked at himself, as if he just now could see his body. "Why aren't I wearing a shirt?" he screeched, and Cas ducked his head, cheeks red.

* * * * *

Sam raced over to the living room, to Bobby's desk. A wild grin was spread across his face. "You'll never guess what happened!" he breathed. Bobby glanced up, narrowing his eyes.

"Did you tell the dipshits that I might've found something?" he asked. Sam shook his head vigorously and Bobby rolled his eyes. "Ya idjit, can't you do anythin' ri-"

"Bobby, no, man, just let me tell you what happened, and you'll totally understand!"

* * * * *

Dean(now wearing shirt) and Cas stumbled down the stairs.

"There they are~ Did Cas make you beg for mercy?" Sam sniggered as the two entered the living room, where he leaned against the wall, a book in his hands. Bobby was still at his desk, the corner of his lips twitching as he hid a smile. Dean gave his little brother a great, big, hearty grin.

"Fuck you," he said enthusiastically. Cas frowned, throwing his cuff-mate a look.

"Dean…"

"What? The douche didn't even let me explain what happened!"

Sam smirked. "Ass."

Dean shot him a glare. "Dick."

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

"Will you two cut it out!" Bobby snapped, and the brothers snapped their mouths shut. The older hunter grunted, grabbing a seriously ancient book off his desk, holding it up so the three could see it. "I think I found a spell that might work." Dean quirked an eyebrow, and stepped up to Bobby desk. Unfortunately, he, YET AGAIN, forgot that he and Cas were cuffed together, and raised both hands to grab the book, causing the angel to lurch forward and bump into him, which made Dean fall over. It just so happen that Cas landed directly on top of Dean, smacking his head into the human's chest, his hands immediately grasping Dean's shirt for balance. Dean grunted with the sudden weight on him, and temporarily forgot about his brother and Bobby, blinking, wide-eyed at the angel lying on top of him.

In the silence, a sudden irritating and familiar laugh erupted from the hall way. Bobby glanced up from the scene on the floor, as did Sam. Dean peered around Cas, and the angel glanced over his shoulder; for some strange reason, he didn't get off of Dean… and the hunter, for yet another reason, didn't mind. His brows furrowed, suddenly angry as his eyes landed on that achingly familiar, short and aggravating archangel, Gabriel. The Trickster grinned down at the two on the floor, not even trying to hold back his laughter.

"Oh, man! This is just priceless!" he cackled. Finally, Dean pushed Castiel off of him, and stood upright, his glare never faltering. Cas' cuffed arm was extended above him as he sat, a bit dazed, on the floor beside Dean.

"You son-of-a-bitch!" The eldest Winchester snarled, ready to strangle the man(slash Archangel, slash Trickster). But Gabriel smirked, wiggling his index finger at Dean.

"Ah, ah, ah- Deano, not a smart idea~" he said in a sing-song voice, as if he could read the human's mind. Well, he could, actually. Sam narrowed his eyes, and stared warily at the archangel. He decided to approach the guy more cautiously and with a plan, seeing how Dean's plan by attacking him most likely wouldn't work.

"Uh, can I ask you something?" he asked slowly. Gabriel blinked, glancing at Sam. His eyes brightened, and he batted his eyes lovingly, flashing a sweet smile.

"Why, of course, Honeybunch!"

Bobby, Dean, and Cas exchanged curious gazes. Sam tried to hide his smirk while he ignored Gabriel's weird nickname for him. His plan was to ask why the archangel was doing this to Dean and Cas- to make him say it in front of them. The youngest Winchester put on his best uncomfortable look, and added to his act by shifting his feet.

"Why are you doing this? To Dean and Cas? Why did you hand-cuff them?" Sam held his breath, forcing back his grin. But Gabriel put on his best innocent look, tipping his head to the side in a Cas-like manner.

"Why, Sammy, I already answered that question last night, up in your room." He winked, a seductive smirk across his lips. Dean, Bobby, and Castiel's eyes widened, and they all flew their surprised gazes at Sam, who blinked, not expecting Gabe to say that.

"Sammy!" Dean screeched, and Sam whipped around to stare wide-eyed at his brother.

"N-No, don't listen to him, Dean, he's just messing with you!" he cried, desperately trying to convince his brother. Gabriel quirked his eyebrows, pretending to look surprised.

"What? You didn't tell them, Sweetums? You didn't tell them that you let me read your daddy's journal, and watch porn and eat candy with you, and-"

_"SAMMY!_

"What?"

"That explains the candy…"

"HE'S LYING!"


	5. Chapter 5

Dean sat on the couch in silence, arms crossed over his chest. He didn't care that keeping his arms like that made Castiel lean against him from where he sat next to the human on Bobby's living room couch. Sam leaned against the wall, hands stuffed in his jean pockets as he glared at the archangel, Gabriel. The old drunk sat at his desk, eyes narrowed with his hands folded neatly on top of the sturdy wood. The Trickster bobbed from side to side while swaying his hips, arms crossed over his chest as his golden eyes flicked from Sam, to Dean, to Cas, to Bobby, then back to Sam. Finally, Dean was the one to break the silence.

"Let me get this straight," The eldest Winchester began slowly. "You and Sam-?"

"NO," Sam snapped, growing impatient. He shouldn't have asked that stupid question. He didn't know what he had been thinking! It would've ruined Gabriel's plan, if the archangel had admitted what he really was doing with the hand-cuffs. Sam felt like an idiot, but didn't believe he deserved this much as a punishment. His older brother rolled his eyes.

"Dude, whatever. I still think this a bunch of crap." He turned to the Trickster. "I'm gonna repeat Sam's earlier question: Why are you doing this?" Gabriel batted his eyelashes innocently.

"Why, whatever do you mean, Deano? I thought you'd enjoy being hand-cuffed to my wittle brother?"

Bobby pressed his lips together, holding back laughter, and Sam didn't even try to hide his cackle. Dean's face grew red, and Cas stared down at the loose belt on his trench coat that he never used.

"Why would I _enjoy_ this?" he demanded, glaring at the archangel, who rolled his eyes dramatically, shaking his head with a long sigh.

"Tsk, Tsk, Deano, you've got a lot to learn." And with that, the archangel vanished. Dean stared wide-eyed at the spot Gabriel had been, before hanging his head in a defeated manner.

"I give up," he groaned. Sam smiled, feeling sympathetic for his brother. Why couldn't he just admit his feelings for the trench coated angel? The younger hunter sighed, turning to Bobby.

"What was that about you finding a spell to break the binding?"

* * * * *

"How the hell are we gonna get this stuff?" Dean asked, frowning down at the long list of the most randomist shit ever.

"Well, can't Cas-"

Dean cut off his brother. "Dude- he can't, remember? For some reason he can't zap in and out of places 'cause of the hand-cuffs." The angel lowered his gaze, looking ashamed he was being no help.

"I apologize for my uselessness."

The eldest Winchester turned his frown onto Castiel. "Hey, you aren't _completely_ useless," he assured, voice lacking any harshness in his words. Sam's brother smiled a genuine smile, catching everyone else in the room off guard, including Cas. The two's eyes met, and they just stared at each other, as if they were having a silent conversation in their heads. Bobby and Sam exchanged glances. The older hunter cleared his throat, and Dean broke the staring contest to peer at the man.

"So it seems like I'll be headed on a fieldtrip, unless you guys wanna come with me to-" he broke off to spare a glance at the paper, "Maine." The brothers wrinkled their noses, and Cas blinked, not sure what the problem was. Bobby shrugged. "Suit yer selves."

The group moved from the living room out to the junk yard, where Bobby was grabbing a few things before he was on his merry way. Sam fidgeted impatiently from where he stood on the porch, watching Dean and Cas chat- more like discuss -about God knows what. This was taking too long. He couldn't just lay back and wait to see what would happen. He needed to talk to his brother. _'But how am I gonna talk to Dean without Cas overhearing?'_ Sam thought irritably. _'Damnit, Gabriel actually thought this one through…'_

"You bet your sweet ass, I did."

Sam jumped at the sudden hiss at his ear, instinctively moving to the side to get away from the newcomer. His shocked expression turned into a glare as he laid eyes on the archangel. Gabriel smirked at Sam, leaning against the wooden ceiling supporter, arms crossed over his chest.

"Hiya, Kiddo," he greeted sweetly, popping a watermelon-flavored lollipop in to his mouth. Sam clenched his fists, aggravated.

"Why the hell did you do that back there? Why'd you act like we-" Sam hesitated, suddenly feeling awkward. "-_did_something?" Gabriel chuckled.

"Aw, you're so adorable." He rolled his eyes. "And I'm a natural dick," he answered the human's earlier question. The archangel smirked. "S'what I do."

"But now Dean and Bobby- and maybe even Cas –think that we're…" Sam trailed off, not sure he wanted to finish that sentence. Gabriel raised an eyebrow, looking serious for once.

"Is that a problem?" he asked, voice guarded, hinted with the tiniest of curiosity and what sounded to Sam like hope. The hunter stared at the archangel, light brown eyes wide. Was the Trickster implying what Sam thought he was implying?

"I- I, uh, I-" Sam stuttered, but Gabriel quickly averted his eyes from the human. A bit of disappointment and sadness reflected in the archangel's rejected expression.

"You don't need to answer that," he murmured, and with that, he was gone. The fluttering of wings beat faintly after his disappearance. Sam bit his lower lip, regretting his slow response. He did like the archangel- only he could be a bit of a douche bag now and then. The youngest Winchester let out a miserable sigh, turned, and left into the house for a beer.

* * * * *

"Hey Cas… Can I ask you something?" Dean forced himself to say in a steady voice. The cuff-mates were leaning against a couple of junk cars, waiting for Bobby to tell them he was ready to go. The angel turned his head to stare at the human, expression serious.

"Of course, Dean."

Dean sighed, rubbing his face with his free hand. "That's what I wanted to ask you about- Why do you always say my name when talking to me?" The angel blinked, and after a moment, slowly tilted his head to the side, looking confused.

"What do you mean, De-" he broke off, noticing what the hunter was saying. Dean quirked an eyebrow, looking at the man, unimpressed. The angel frowned, shrugging and looking away, down at the soft dirt.

"I mean, you don't do it to Bobby, or Sam, or Gabriel, or anyone else. Why me?" Dean eyed Cas, something inside him squeezing occasionally in an emotion that was unknown to him. The angel continued to stare at the ground.

"I don't know… I believe it's our-"

"Don't you dare say 'our profound bound'."

"…I was just assuming…"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Seriously, give me an honest answer." The angel hesitated, then slowly moved his bright blue eyes up to stare into Dean's emerald ones. Dean watched Cas' hands clench then unclench. The angel took in a deep breath, then lifted his chin, raising both his eyebrows.

"What if I just like saying your name, _Dean_?" Cas countered confidently. The human's eyes widened in surprise, his face growing red. He had not expected Cas to say that. He blinked several times, unsure of how to reply. He felt the emotion inside him again… It made his heart beat fast, make his body tense, make him intake a sharp breath and hold it for several seconds… The hunter grew annoyed. He couldn't find a name for the feeling in him. All he knew was that it was unfamiliar, and he only felt it around the angel.

"Dean?" Castiel's worried voice and concerned blue eyes ripped the eldest Winchester from his thoughts.

"Y-yeah?"

"Did…. Did you hear what I just said?"

Dean instantly felt guilty. He had been lost in thought, and hadn't realized the angel had been speaking. "U-uh, no.." Cas stared at Dean, looking a bit crestfallen that he hadn't been paying attention to him. The human's eyes widened, fear spilling through him. What had the angel said?

"What? What did you say?"

"N-Nothing," Cas said quickly, backing away abruptly, unconsciously raising both his hands in a surrendering manner, only to yank Dean forward. The two crashed into each other, tumbling to the ground, the human smacking into a junk car on the way down. Again, Cas lay atop of Dean. The man let out a groan.

"Goddamn, I'm getting tired of this!" he growled, gathering himself to push Cas off… But, obviously, Bobby had heard the commotion and wanted to see if everything was okay. He came jogging around the corner.

"What was all tha-" The older hunter froze at the scene, staring down at the two. He shook his head, looking unimpressed. "You two just can_not_ get enough of each other, can you?" he sighed. Dean instantly shoved Cas off of him, pushing himself into a sitting position. Cas blinked, cheeks red as he peered at Bobby.

"No! We just-"

Bobby raised a hand, cutting Dean off. He narrowed his eyes at the younger hunter. "Yeah, I know exactly what you two were doin'…" He turned and stalked off back to the car he was going to take for his drive to Maine. "I'm almost packed, then you two can have the house to yerselves- Not including Sam since he'll most likely be with that damned archangel." Dean extended his free hand helplessly.

"Wait, Bobby…" he trailed off, giving up. He let out another groan, collapsing onto his back, causing the angel to lurch forward and fall on top of him. The two lay in that position for a few moments, Castiel's eyes wide, waiting for the human to shove him off.

Only… He didn't.

"…Dean?" the angel mumbled into the silence, raising an eyebrow, peering at the human from where he lay, his chin resting on the hunter's chest. Dean didn't reply, only continued to stare at the sky. Finally, he spoke.

"Cas, where are we going with this?" he murmured. The angel got a bit distracted when the hunter's chest quivered when he spoke. After a second, he blinked, brows crinkling in confusion.

"What do you mean, Dean?" he asked slowly, unsure where this conversation was headed. Dean let out an irritated sigh. Instead of shoving Castiel harshly, he took his shoulder with his free hand and gently pushed himself and the angel up into sitting positions. They stared at each other, Dean's eyes sad.

"You know what I mean." He had realized what the feeling inside him was. He had been frightened at first, but he thought about it in for a moment. It made sense. The way he didn't really mind when Cas fell on top of him. The way he loved staring into those perfect blue eyes. The way he actually didn't mind Castiel's 'personal space' issues. The way he feels his heart lift whenever the angel is around. How he pretty much rejoiced when Cas had told Sam he had a more 'profound bound' with Dean. The hunter took in a quivering breath, closing his eyes and gathering up as much courage as he could.

"Dean, what are you-" The angel's words were cut off when Dean shoved their lips together. Caught off guard, Cas stared wide-eyed at the human's now really-close-face. He had no clue what to do. Was this good, or bad? The way it was making him feel, Cas decided it was good. After a moment, the angel slowly shut his eyes, allowing Dean to guide him through this whole… kissing …process.

"Oh shit- it worked!"

The two quickly pulled away at Sam's squeak of a voice. When the younger hunter realized he had said that a bit too loudly, he stared wide-eyed at his big brother, slowly backing away.

"Er. I- I said nothing!" And he ran off, back towards the house, laughing his ass off. Dean grumbled, but turned back to Cas. The angel was smiling. He hadn't realized it, but he was smiling. Both of them were. Dean chuckled.

"Damn, I never would've guessed it," he murmured, leaning forward and pressing their lips together once more. Castiel shut his eyes, still smiling.

"Me neither," the angel whispered against the human's lips.

"…I did~" Gabriel's sudden sing-song voice interrupted the two, and Dean instantly pulled away to blink at the archangel. The Trickster enjoyed watching the human's expression, watching him put two and two together, and he finally gasped.

"You planned this!" he screeched, glaring at the archangel, who raised an eyebrow, looking offended.

"What? Why do you make it sound like a bad thing? I did a good deed! I put two blinded idiots together. How is that bad?"

_"You hand-cuffed us together!"_

"But you still got together in the end?"

"Sam! Get your annoying-ass boyfriend to go away!"

_"HE ISN'T MY BOYFRIEND!"_

"Aww, Honeybunch, that hurts my feelings~"

"Um, Dean, do I get a say in this?"

"SHUT UP, YA IDJITS, I'M LEAVING, AND WHEN I COME BACK MY HOUSE BETTER BE IN ONE PIECE."


	6. Epilogue

Epilouge:

"Damn it, Gabriel, get your heavy-ass legs off of me!"

"But you're so comfy~"

"Gaaaabe, your bugging Dean… And I think you're irritating Cas, too."

The four were hanging out in Bobby's living room, just enjoying some TV and conversation. Dean was sitting in the middle of the couch, Castiel leaning on him, resting his head on the human's shoulder. Gabriel was on Dean's other side, laying with his head against the arm of the couch, his legs splayed across the human. Sam was sitting in the armchair, frowning at his archangel. Bobby was out getting some food.

"Seriously, get your smelly feet off of me." Dean glared at the Trickster, who was munching on M & M's. Gabriel raised an eyebrow, as if questioning the human.

"What? You mean… _this_ foot?" Gabriel waved his bare right foot in front of Dean's face, the hunter cringing back in disgust. "Orrrrr _this_ foot?" He waved the other one in Dean's face.

"Gabriel!" Sam turned his from into a stern stare. "Stop harassing my brother, or no-" He paused, throwing a quick and awkward glance at the witnesses sitting beside his archangel. "-uh, no… um, kissing or anything… For a whole week," he added. The Trickster pouted, and jumped up from the couch, into Sam's lap.

"Nooooooo, I can't handle that long!" he whined. "See, see, I'm not harassing him anymore?"

Sam chuckled. "Nope, good boy." He leaned forward, temporarily forgetting his brother and Cas were there, and kissing Gabe hard on the lips. Dean made a choking sound, making the younger hunter to open his eyes, and peer over at him, but continued to kiss the archangel. Dean was pretending to gag himself, making a face while he did so.

"I think I'm gonna be sick, Cas," he moaned, turning his head to shield his eyes by pressing his face into the angel's cheek. Castiel smiled lightly, shutting his eyes as he leaned into Dean's touch. Gabriel grumbled against Sam's lips.

"Oh, grow up," the Trickster muttered, and Sam pulled away. Gabe rolled over, onto his back, kicking his legs over the arm of the chair. Sam wrapped his arms around the archangel, glancing up as the door suddenly chinked open.

Bobby paused mid-stride to look at the scene before him, paper bags in his arms. He let out a sigh, shook his head, then continued into the kitchen. Gabriel let out a snicker, cuddling into Sam's chest. Dean's arm was wrapped around Cas' waist, his eyes fixed on the TV. Castiel's eyes were still closed, breathing faintly with his cheek resting on Dean's shoulder. Sam smiled.

"We're the perfect lil' family," he murmured, happy for the first time in a very long time.

_Fin_


End file.
